Oh No! Tis a Mary Sue!
by Pays De Merveille
Summary: Oh gawd not another Mary Sue! Oh but it is! Its a short crappy one-shot. But its got SasuNaru!


Yeah yeah its another Mary Sue parody fic but this was my friends fic but I attempted to change it into a parody. She made most of the beggining paragraph and some of the diologue. Sorry that its in script form. This is my first parody so reviews are apriceated! Sorry for any bad spelling to!

Hi, I'm Mary Elizabeth Saphire Luna Ruby Uchiha Dimond Dust Uzimaki Sue, but you can just call me Mary Sue! Im 13, my birthday is November 12th, and i've mastered every jutsu, even gekki-genki jutsus! I'm not sure why, but I can perform Byakugan, a unknown eye jutsu, and sharingan because I'm so very special! I'm from the Uchiha Clan, so Sharingan is natural for me, but byakugan? And that other stranger one? I'm stronger than the sannin's, too! I could beat Orochimaru with one of my SUPER SPESHUL ATTACKS!!! Well, I know every jutsu, but I can't perform every single one like Orochimaru's body taking one. I could, but I don't need or like that jutsu cause that creepy snake dude created it! Anyway, I know my last names are Uchiha and Uzumaki, so yes, i'm related to Naruto, but no, i'm not related to Sasuke because this is a Sasukexoc story and we can't have that Uchihacest shit in. I'm from his Clan but we aren't blood-related but we are related through TEH MARRIAGE! Which completely contridicted what I just said but ya know what? What I say goes in this fic! Strange, I know. I have every special techinique handed down from blood, or Clan. I'm the utmost dangerous and most wanted ninja in TEH WORLDZ! But, of course, nobody knows any of this, otherwise I'd be getting hunted at all times! And that would compleatly mess with meh schedule! I don't even know half the jutsus i'm able to perform. My lifes pretty weird. When I was 8, Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's brother, killed my Clan!!!!!!!! Everybody is sure sasuke is the only uchiha left, but... well... I is alives toooo! Anyway, when I was 8, I survived by using the jutsu my mother taught me, Higuhe no Jutsu, or "Heart stop jutsu" It stops my heart's pulse, but I was stilll alive, it doesn't hurt me or anything! Magnificient, I know! Anyway, I lack nothing (ok, a lil white lie..), all my skills are at 100% though I don't use them all. I like to use special, unique weapons. Like bells, needles, or just taijutsu! I'm definitely not a fan of Genjutsu. Ninjutsu is always used but Taijutsu is my favorite. I'm strange, every technique, clan advantage, blood heritence, gekki-genki, everything- i have. I can use sand, like Gaara's Shukaku, i can manipulate, the nine tailed foxe's chakra, I can use at will! Yes, I'm the most powerful. Very smart, extremely clever, my IQ is higher than Shikamaru's! My sense better than Kiba's, beauty more stunning than Ino's or Sakura's or any other girl!

I am the most beautiful girl in ALL of the Hidden Villages!!! I have amazing long platimum blonde hair with purple, blue, and SPARKLY highlights! My eyes are one of the most stunning features on me!! One of my eyes is an awesome violit with gold and blue flecks of awesomeness in them! And the other eye is a crystel blue with green and brown stripes! I have the body of a goddess and my skin is milky white. But I cover it up with dark emo clothes because I feel so depressed because of my DARK ANGSTY PAST! I had to deal with Itachi killing the whole clan and have ninjas hunt me down because of my SPESHUL POWAS!!! *sob sob*

But anyways! Lee's taijutsu is almost has good as mine, but it will never be no matter how much he tries! Not to be stuck up or anything, But i'm basically ultimate power. If Orochimaru or the Akatsuki knew this about me, well then... I'd be busy hiding from them 24/7! (Oh and if you wondering how nobody knows this about me, everybody thinks i'm dead, I go by Mary Elizabeth Saphire Luna Ruby Uchiha Dimond Dust Uzamaki Sue, when I was a kid my name was Aiami Uchiha) This is my story. Tho, a bit confusing. Keep up!

Iruka: Class, we've got a new student!  
*class is awstruck by her beauty, 'cept for Sasuke, and Naruto*  
Me: Hi...(Oh my god it SASUKE)  
Iruka: Everyone be nice, shes new to the Leaf Village. Uh... Mary Elizabeth...uh you! , you can sit by Shikamaru.  
*I go sit down by shikamaru, i don't look pleased to be here at all*  
Shikamaru:Hiiii *I don't turn my eye to look i just look from moving my eyes to the side*  
Shikamaru: Are you okay??(AN: damn ooc shika!) (Wow. She's so beautiful)  
Me: (School, it's pointless, i'm already super smartical...) Fine.  
Iruka: You'll be into a three man group, lead by a jounin.  
Me: (3 man squads? What are they thinking? I don't need anyone else! I'm to speshul for that! Atleast I might get with sasuke!!!!11111)  
Sasuke: (A 3 man squad? That will only slow me down)  
Sakura: (3 man squad? Then somebodies gotta be in Sasuke's group)  
Ino: I wonder who'll be in Sasuke's squad.  
Sakura: I don't know. (CHA! ME)  
Iruka: Here are the squads. Squad 9, Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga, and Shino Aburame, Squad 8 Ino Yamanka, Choji Akamichi, And Shikamaru Nara . Squad 7, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno.  
Sakura: YAY!  
Iruka: Naruto Uzumaki and Mary Elizabeth....uh...you!! *Mary Sue lifts her head up and does a mental victory dance*  
Naruto:YAY!  
Sakura:I'm doomed.  
Sasuke: Just don't get in my way, loser.  
Naruto: What'd you say!  
Shikamaru: Hm? *is still blinded by Mary Sue's beauty*  
Me: Whos Uzumaki?(Like I care about that n00b! as long as i'm with Sasuke)  
Shikamaru: Naruto Uzumaki, the loud and obnoxious one, with the blonde hair over there by Sasuke, but you don't need to trouble yourself with them!  
Me: No reason.*plans to attack Sasuke after class* (So, Naruto Uzumaki, you look just like him, our dad)  
*class is over, i'm outside walking alone angsting about tragic past then sees Sasuke*  
Me: Sasuke! *glomps* Sasuke: What the hell!?!? *tries to shake her off*  
Me: W-What? Why aren't you blinded by my beauty like everyone else?(Damn it how could he not fall for my charm)  
Sasuke: I'm sorry but I already have someone *walks up to Naruto as Naruto hops into his arms*  
Me:What!! No the yaoi burns!!!! *melts into puddle*  
Naruto: Wow, we really did a number on her.  
Sasuke: Phhhft...damn mary sue deserved it!

So was it good? I love yaoi and some Uchihacest fics but the mary sue doesn't. So if it sucked just say so. 


End file.
